Love is a Weakness! Isn’t It?
by Clare and Mat
Summary: COMPLETED!!*he looked out over the crowd. All was silent. They were waiting for his decision. The women hoped it was one of them, the men didn't care. They were just...well waiting.
1. Default Chapter

Clare: This is another one of our stories.

Mat: We hope you enjoy it.

Clare: And we WILL continue Untitled: For Now, So don't worry about that. 

Mat: Also, the reason for our slow updates is we're not getting enough reviews for our chapters!!

Clare: Don't you like the story anymore? *sniff, sniff* WE hope you do.

Mat: Anyway, on to this fic!

**Notes: This is an AU fic. It takes place on Vegetasti, with the royals. (No there's no Bra.)**

                                                Love is a Weakness! Isn't It?

                                                     Chapter 1: Prolog

            "So my Lord what do we do about these low lives?" The King snorted.

            "What do we always do with them? Kill the weakest one and throw the stronger one's in the dungeon." The man nodded.

            "Yes my Lord. Bu there is one problem." King Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

            "A problem? You're an Elite, what cold possibly be a problem to you?"

            "Well my Lord, these half breeds have a leader. And from what I've heard he's quite strong. They say that he defeated Raditz." At this The King lifted his other eyebrow.

            "Really? Do we know the name of this 'leader'?" The man nodded.

            "Well?"

            "He call's himself 'Death'." Vegeta rested his chin on his fist.

            "Really? What do you think of this my Queen?" Vegeta asked Bulma turning to her.

            "I would like to see this 'Death' person. He has perked my curiosity." She turned to the Elite saiyajin that was kneeling in front of them.

            "See if you can bring this 'Death' person here, along with his group." The man nodded.

            "Return with them in 2 day's or else you will face me. That is all you my go now." Vegeta said. The man nodded shakily and left the room in a hurry.

            "Oh I do so love the look on their faces when I say that." Vegeta said chuckling. (Clare: Can't you just picture Vegeta doing that?) 

            Just then the prince walked in. he bowed then stood.

            "Mother, father. What was wrong with that man? He looked frightened." 

            "My son you will soon learn the joy's of being king." Vegeta said.

            "But not until you find a mate." The Queen added. Prince Trunks nodded solemnly.

            "Yes mother. I know." Trunks sighed.

            "Good." Trunks bowed again and left the room.

            _'But there is no one on this damn planet worthy enough to mate with. I know father say's love is a weakness. But is it really? I wonder.'_


	2. Chapter 2: ‘Death’ Reviled

Clare: We're back with another chapter!  
  
Mat: We hope you liked the first chapter even though it was a bit boring.  
  
Clare: Anyway good thing about this story is that we already know the coupling.  
  
Mat: Anyway here's the next chapter!  
  
Love Is a Weakness! Isn't It?  
  
Chapter 2: 'Death' Reviled  
  
"Are we going to let those so called 'elite' saiyajin's push us around?! " 'Death' yelled out to his group of half-blooded saiyajin's.  
  
"HELL NO!" Was 'Deaths' reply.  
  
"Then what are we going to do about it?! Are we going to fight or just stand here like a bunch of baka's!?"  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
  
"Alright! Then lets go!" 'Death' jumped down from the boulder he was standing on and led her group out of their hid out.  
  
Now 'Deaths' group was made up of different kinds of half-breeds. All part saiyajin. A majority of them were half human, and some were half Plutarian, and Namik. 'Death' was the only one that was half witch. Thus her being the leader.  
  
'Deaths' second in command walked up to her.  
  
"I've just got word that the King's lead commander is looking for us. You know kakkoroto. What shall we do Death?" 'Death' thought for a minute.  
  
"Let him come. We're ready, and if worse comes to worse I'll use my magic. So don't worry too much Rodney, you'll get wrinkles." Rodney laughed and nodded.  
  
"Alright, you're the boss. But Death what if we're caught?" "death' smirked.  
  
"That just make's it easier to kill the royal pain's in the ass." Rodney smiled.  
  
"Alright." Rodney went back to stand with his friends while 'Death' led them on.  
  
A few minutes later the group heard a voice.  
  
"You! Stop there!" The group halted and a man walked up to them. The group silently mad a formation around 'Death'.  
  
"You are the Death gang are you not?" 'Death spoke up from the middle.  
  
"What if we are? What do you plan on doing? Our leader will not let you take us." The man, now know as Kakkoroto, laughed.  
  
"I doubt that any one could stand up to me and my army, let alone you weak leader!" Death smirked.  
  
"Overconfidence can get you killed." Kakkoroto laughed again.  
  
"Oh but I know no one can stand against me." Death whispered something into Rodney's ear. Rodney nodded and spread the word.  
  
"Well I will let you have the privilege to know who you are dealing with." Death stepped out from the circle.  
  
"We are the Death gang." Kakkoroto grinned.  
  
"And who are you? Was your leader to caught up in himself to come with you?" He laughed. Death smirked.  
  
"Iie. I am he." Death bowed and smiled as Kakkoroto frowned then smiled.  
  
"Well, the king would like to meet you. So why don't you and your group come quietly, eh?" Death shook his head.  
  
"Iie. Not without a fight." Kakkoroto grinned.  
  
"As you wish." both parties slipped into fighting stances. Within minutes the sound of fighting filled the air.  
  
Kakkoroto and Death exchanged blow for blow, and blocked the other's attacks.  
  
"Why don't you take off that mask so I can see your face?" Kakkoroto referred to the silver mask that his her eyes and nose but left her mouth visible. Death smirked.  
  
"Those who have see my face never lived to tell about it." Kakkoroto smirked. (Clare: man I'm beginning to hate typing his full name! Lets just call him Kak ok? Good!)  
  
"Well then I'm just going to have to make you take it off." Kak said. Death smirked but it turned to a frown as she heard Rodney yell in pain. In his moment of distraction Kak punched Death in the cheek. Death fell to the ground and before she could get up Kak jumped on her. her ripped the mask off of his face and pulled the hat off his head.  
  
"Holy! HALT!" Kak called to his army. And halt they did, both parties.  
  
Kak got off of Death and looked at him stunned.  
  
Long gold/ silver hair fell down to his waist. blue yes sparkled with amusement.  
  
Death was a SHE!  
  
********************************  
  
Clare: So how was that for a second chapter?  
  
Mat: Good ne? If not sorry.  
  
Clare: Anyway, until the next chapter…  
  
Mat & Clare: JE! 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Royals

Clare: Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

Mat: We wanted to finish our other story before we continued this one.

Clare: So enough of us and on to the fic!

                                    Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                    Chapter 3: Meeting the Royals

            Kak continued to stare at the woman in front of him.

            "Who are you?" The woman smiled and stood straight.

            "I am Death." Kak growled.

            "I want your real name!" The woman smirked.

            "I'm known by my group as Serenity. Serena for short. But you may call me Death." Kak walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

            "You're coming with me!" 

            "Alright." 

            "Goo- what? Just like that? You'd go with out a fight?" Serena nodded while smirking at him.

            "Your group must come too." 

            "Fine. Everyone assemble!" And with out questions the group did just that. Kak blinked.

            "Alright. Men surround them and lets go!" And with that they were off to the castle.

________________________________

            After a 20-minute walk they reached the castle gate, and walked in.

            "Wait here." Kak told Serena. Kak then pushed open the black ok doors and walked into the throne room.

            After waiting for about 5 minutes Kak opened the doors and motioned for them to come in. Before they did the group circled Serena. 

            When they entered they were greeted with the King, Queen and the prince all in their respective thrones.

            "Is this Death's group?" Kak nodded. Vegeta rose an eyebrow when they didn't bow.

            "Who do you not bow before you king?" The Queen asked. Serena spoke up.

            "Because, my Lady, we do not think he is worthy enough for us to bow to." She said smirking.

            "How dear you say that!" Kak screamed and lunged at Serena. He never made it for the people standing around Serena jumped on him keeping him from reaching her. Kak continued to struggle but to no avail and he soon stopped. 

            "Who are you? Yes you in the middle of the circle. And don't ignore me woman." Vegeta said. Serena stepped from the circle much to the group's displeasure. Serena bowed mockingly.

            "I am the saiyajin's worst nightmare. I am the one who plagues your every thought and dream.  I am the pain in your ass. I am Death." And she bowed again. Vegeta snorted.

            "A woman! HA! Do not mock me. I am smarter than that."

            "But I am not mocking you, my Lord, I am telling the truth. If you do not believe me test me. Have me fight you strongest elite. Or have e fight you, for I will surly win." Vegeta sneered at her remark.

            "YOU are not WORTHY enough to fight ME. I will, how ever, have you fight my top elite. Kakkorotto! Fight this filth." Kak nodded and approached Serena, who was standing there calmly with her hands clasped in front of her. Kak slipped into a fighting stance and circled her. Serena yawned, causing Kak to become annoyed. He lunged at her and just as his fist was going to connect with her cheek she disappeared.

            "What?!" 

            "Back here big boy!" Kak turned to face Serena who was waving. Kak growled and lunged at her again. Kak threw a barrage of kicks and punches at her and she blocked every one of them. Serena yawned again.

            "This is boring. Enough play!" She shouted and connected her fist to his stomach. Kak's eyes bulged and he coughed up blood then flew into the nearest wall. Serena stood straight and dusted her hands off. She then turned to the royals who were starring at Kak.

            "Well that wasn't as funs as I hoped it to be." She said sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Slowly the royals turned their heads to her to look at her in disbelief. _'DAMN! She's hot and a good fighter!' _ Trunks thought.

**********************************

Clare: once again sorry for the wait.

Mat: We hope to get the next chapter out soon.

Clare: But until we do, JA!

Mat: Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: I have to train him?!

Clare: We're back with another chapter!!!

Mat: Enjoy it or else! *Blinks* Oh god. I sound like Clare.

Clare: *smirks* heh.

                                                Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                Chapter 4: I have to train him?!

            Trunks spoke for his parents.

            "What is your real name, Death?" Serena turned her head to look at him. She had heard of the prince's good looks but she never believed them. And she didn't even notice he was in the room at all! Serena bowed.

            "My name is Serenity. Serena for short." Trunks bowed his head.

            "I would say that I was pleased to meet you but it might piss my father off." Trunks smiled as she giggled a bit.

            "You are stronger than him ne?"  Trunks glanced at his father who was glaring at him.

            "Ahh…" Serena smiled.

            "I can feel it. You are about as strong as your father but compared to me you are weak." Trunks looked at her shocked. Then back at his father who was taking to his mother. Bulma put a hand on her son's shoulder.

            "Serenity, would you train my son? To help him become strong enough to be able to rule well when he clams the throne?" Vegeta growled.

            "You do not ask woman! You order her!" Vegeta then looked at Serena.

            "You WILL train the boy. No questions asked. As for your group they may go. They will do nothing while you are here." Serena scowled at him, but then smirked.

            "You do realizes what torture I'd be putting your son through ne?" 

            "I do not care! The brat must become strong! Enough of this! Guards take those half-breeds back to where you found them!" The guards nodded and started to usher Serena's group out. They started to protest but with Serena's word they left.

            Serena then turned back to face the three royals.

            "I will train the prince, My Lord, but I will not go easy on him." Vegeta snorted.

            "Good. I do not want you to go easy on the brat. He must become strong to take over and protect his people. You will stay in the royal hall. Boy show her to her cambers." Trunks nodded and walked over to Serena.

            "Follow me."  Serena snarled. _'As much as I hate the royals, I hate the idea of going all out on him. I was hoping to make the king change his mind.' _Serena sighed and followed Trunks. _'Well this is going to be a pleasant stay.' _She thought sarcastically.

            "These are your rooms. When it's time for dinner I'll send a servant to escort you." Serena just nodded and walked in. Trunks sighed and left. _'This is going to be a great few weeks.' _He thought sarcastically.

*******************

Clare: I know I know! Shot chapter! But we wanted to get it out. 

Mat: We'll get the next chapter our ASAP! JA!

Clare: JA!!


	5. Chapter 5: Training begins

Clare: We're back with another chapter!!!

Mat: Enjoy!

                                                Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                  Chapter 5: Training begins

            Serena yanked the covers back from Trunks.

            "Get up. Training starts today."  Trunks groaned as she opened the curtains and the sun poured in. He pulled the covers up over his head. Serena growled and yanked them back and off the bed.

            "Get UP." Trunks snarled and sat up.

            "What makes you think you can order me around?!" Serena snorted.

            "You heard your father. _I _am to train you. And to do so _I _can order you around. _Not_ the other way around. Now get dressed and meet me in the gym." Serena tosses him his spandex and left to get ready.

____________________________

            Trunks was standing in the gym waiting for Serena. He soon heard catcalls and watched as a man was flung into the wall.

            "Don't you _ever _touch me again! Got me?! The same goes for the rest of you!" Trunks looked at Serena who was fuming by the door. He fell back and stopped his nose from bleeding. Serena had a black and red spandex suit on. (Think Ryoko's battle suit only without the face part) _'DAMN!'_ She walked up to Trunks and stood in front of him. Trunks scrambled to his feet and looked down at her.

            "Sit." Trunks did as he was told and watched as Serena strapped weights to his wrists and ankles. 

            "Stand." Trunks tried to stand but found it difficult, so he started to power up.

            "Stop." Trunks stopped and looked t her.

            "If you want to get stronger you need to do this without the help of your saiyajin powers. Now stand." Trunks grit his teeth and stood on his feet.

            "Good. Now I want you to run 10 laps around the gym." Trunks almost fell over.

            "WHAT?! This gym is as big as a whole house!"

            "I know. Now go!" Trunks growled but started his laps. Slowly.

            "I said run. Not walk. And don't whine." 

            "Why don't you try doing this with 700,000lbs strapped to _your _body!" Serena smirked and grabbed another seat a weights and strapped them to herself. She then stood with no problem and ran 10 laps around the gym in one minute flat.

            "You were saying?" Trunks and every other person in the gym stared at her.

            "Thought so. Now MOVE!"  trunks started his laps again but faster, mumbling about how he was the prince and shouldn't be ordered around by a third classmen even if it was a hot one.

___________________

            Trunks walked, well dragged himself, back to Serena.

            "I'm finished. I'm going back to bed." Trunks said as he started to remove the weights. 

            "Oh no your not." Trunks looked up at her.

            "You're not done yet. You're going in there." She said pointing to the gravity room. Trunks turned his back to her slowly.

            "Are you trying to kill me!" Serena snorted.

            "No wonder your parents wanted me to train you. You're weak and pathetic. What do you do all day? Fuck your servants?"  Trunks looked away from her. She snorted again but this time in disgust.

            "That's what I thought. Come on." Trunks stood and followed her to the GR. _'How could she read me like that? Man I feel so filthy.' _Serena pushed him into the room and turned the gravity on to 100x's earth's  gravity. Trunks felt the pull immediately. _'Well might as well take my anger out on the bots.' _and he did.

            And so ends the first of many days of training.

*****************

Clare: Well? Good? Bad? So bad you don't want to read it anymore and you think we should take it off?

Mat: Well tell us what you think by REVIEWING! But until you do JA!

Clare: Peace people!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Ball

Clare: We're back with another chapter!!

Mat: Thanks to all for reviewing so far!

Clare: We're going to try and make this a longer chapter!! So on with the Fic!

                                                Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                       Chapter 6: A Ball

            Trunks woke surrounded in a green substance. He groaned his memories coming back to him.

*************Flashback

            Trunks dragged himself out of the gravity room. It had been two weeks since his training began. He was stronger and he felt stronger. _'I need a test. I want to see how much stronger I am.' _his eyes fell on Serena who was doing some sit-ups. _'Perfect.' _ Trunks walked up to Serena.

            "Spar with me." Her ordered. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. Then she surprised him by laughing. The she stopped.

            "No." And she went back to her sit-ups. Trunks growled. He set a kick to her head but she blocked. She kicked his other leg out from under him and he fell to the ground while she stood.

            "I said no Trunks."  Trunks growled and leapt to his feet.

            "Why not? Afraid I may be stronger than you?" He saw her body thence, and she turned to face him slowly. He hands kept clenching and unclenching at her sides.

            "No. I know I'm stronger than you. You just not ready for me. You'd end up dead or in the regen-tanks for a while." Trunks sent a punch to her face and she caught it in her hand. Her eyes were on fire.

            "I said NO Trunks!" Trunks yanked his fist from her grasp and started to attack her.

            "Damn it Trunks!" She blocked everything he threw at her. Finally she started to fight back. She punched him in the stomach causing him to fall back. Before he hit the ground she faded out and appeared behind him and sent a punch to his back sending him flying into the nearest wall. Trunks got up, dusted himself off, and ran at her. She growled in frustration.

            "Enough of this!" She yelled as her knee came in contact with his gut. Trunks doubled over and she sent a punch to his face rendering him unconscious. Serena snorted and lifted him up onto her shoulder and left for the med room.

******************End Flashback

            Trunks groaned again. _'See if I ever attack her again. My head!!'_  Trunks peered out of the glass window. He could see someone moving around in there talking to another person. Then he noticed another person seated in a chair to the left. He could make out one figure with hair that defied gravity. _Oh great. My dad's goanna ream me for losing to a onna! So that must mean the other two people are mom and Serena. Great. Just what I want to face when I get out of here.'_

            The tank beeped and the liquid started to drain. Trunks spit the mask out, and the door opened. He stepped out and was meat with a towel to his chest. He looked at the person who was handing it to him. It was Serena. He blushed and took it.

            "How long was I in there?" Serena snorted.

            "Two day's. You were lucky.  And didn't I warn you that I could beat your ass?" trunks blushed and wrapped the towel around his waist after she motioned to him that he was naked. _'So that's why mom and her wouldn't look at me! Nice going Trunks no baka!' _Trunks sighed and looked down. He gulped as his father approached him.

            "Boy, I never thought you'd be that stupid! That onna is stronger than 10 elites put together! Hell, as much as I hate to admit it. She's stronger than me!" Trunks listened to his mother giggle.

            "And he found out all by his self! Go Veggie!" Vegeta glared at his wife who just smiled.

            "Get changed boy. Your mother's throwing another 'ball'." Trunks groaned.

            "Another? But mom!" Bulma frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

            "I can't help it that I like balls. And I want to see Serena in a dress!" Serena looked at Bulma with a look of horror.

            "There is no way I'm wearing a dress! No can do! I think I'll just skip thanks."

            "I don't think so brat! If I have to go so do you!' Vegeta said.

            "Fine. But I'm not wearing a dress!" Bulma sighed.

            "Sorry but you must dear. It's formal dress." Serena growled.

            "I can't wear a dress. I don't own one." Bulma smiled.

            "Well we'll just have to get you one!" Serena sighed and threw her arms up.

            "Well there goes my excuse for not going." She mumbled. Trunks chuckled. Serena glared at him.

            "What are you laughing at? At least I'm not the one standing here with just a towel on!" Trunks blushed and excused himself and went to his room to get ready.

            "Come with me dear. We'll find you a dress." Serena let Bulma put an arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

_________________________~Later~______________

            Trunks walked in to the ballroom plastering on a smile every time someone greeted him. _'God I hate these things.' _Trunks made his way to his parents who were sitting on their thrones watching the festivities. He bowed to his parents then took a seat in his own throne.

            "Glad to see you've finally joined us my son." Bulma said not turning to look at him. Trunks just grunted and rested his head on his fist. Trunks scanned the room for Serena.

            "I thought you said Serena had to come." Bulma turned to him.

            "She was but she felt sick." Bulma said smiling. Trunks snorted.

            "Sick? Yeah right. That was just her excuse for not coming." Bulma smiled and turned back to the crowed. 

            After about 10 more minutes gasps were heard and the crowed started to part form the entrance to the royals. Trunks could feel someone approaching them, and he noticed his mother smiling.  

            Finally after what seemed an eternity to Trunks the last person moved aside and trunks choked on his own breath almost falling out of his throne. In front of him was the most beautiful girl, no woman, he had ever seen. She was dressed in a gown that was black and red that had no straps and hugged her chest and showed off every curve perfectly. She had on red lipstick with blue eye shadow with glitter and her face had glitter on it to. He hair was put into a ponytail with curls hanging down on the side of her face. She bowed to them and Bulma elbowed Trunks in the side. Trunks coughed and left out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

            "Don't just stare at her ask her to dance." Bulma said and smiled at him. She turned to the woman in front of them and winked. The person looked at her questionably but then smiled and nodded slightly. Trunks walked down to her and held his hand out.

            "May I have this dance?" He choked out. She smiled and nodded. They walked out on to the dance floor and started to dance in time to the music.

            "May I ask your name my lady?" Trunks asked looking into her deep blue eyes that seemed to have specs of sliver in them.

            "You may call me Rena." She said. Her voice reminded him of wind chimes, soft and musical. 

            "Rena. I like it." Rena smiled.

            "I'm glad you approve your highness."

            "Please no formality. Call me Trunks." She smiled at him.

            "Alright then, Trunks." They continued to dance with the other people watching them. Whispers were flying as they watched them. Some were saying that the prince and this stranger made a lovely couple. Others were wondering who she was, and the men were commenting on how beautiful she was. 

            The song ended and they stopped dancing. Rena stepped back and curtsied.

            "Thank you for the dance you, er, Trunks." Trunks took her hand and kissed it.

            "You are very much welcome. I hope we can do it again sometime." She smiled and nodded. Trunks watched as she disappeared into the crowed. 

            Trunks sighed as he walked back to his throne. Bulma was beaming at him.

            "Did you get that young lady's name son?" She asked. She knew very well who it was but she wanted to know what 'Rena' had told him.

            "Rena.'' Trunks said dreamily. 

            "I take it you've taken a likening to her, my boy." She said smiling. Trunks nodded.

            "I wish to see her again yes. But I don't know where she lives. Do you mother? You seemed like you knew her!" Trunks said hopefully. Bulma smiled but shook her head, telling his that she would not tell. If this Rena wanted him to know, she would tell him. Trunks nodded. He sure hoped he'd see her later, during the night. He wanted, no needed, to see her again. _'Rena.' _He sighed and rested his head on his fist thinking about this new girl.

*******************

Clare: How was that? Long enough?

Mat: Well hopefully the chapters will be getting longer. Any way until the next chapter, JA!

Clare: JA!


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball Continued

Clare: We're baaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkk!

Mat: Enjoy this chapter!

Clare: Just to let you know it's still during the ball, hence the title chapter. ENJOY!!

                                                              Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                            Chapter 7: The Ball Continued

            Trunks sighed. He couldn't get his mid off Rena. He excused himself from the person he was talking to and walked to the exit of the ballroom. He needed some air. As far as he knew he was the only sober one in the room. He walked to a balcony and leaned on the railing. He looked down at the gardens below. He caught a glimpse of movement a little way off. He squinted his eyes and noticed it was someone. He jumped off the balcony and landed on his feet. He walked to the person and as her got closer he could hear soft signing and could make out the for of a woman. _'Rena!' _his mind screamed. Her voice was rigging in his ears sending him into a trance. 

            Within a few more steps he reached her. He voice cut off abruptly, Trunks shook himself and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

            "Hi." She said.

            "Hi. You have a wonderful voice." She blushed a bit.

            "Thank you." he smiled and stood next to her.

            "Your gardens are lovely. They remind me of the ones back home." They walked over to a bench and sat down.

            "Really? Where are you from?" Rena sighed and leaned her head back.

            "I don't know. All I can remember of it are the gardens. They were wonderful. They smelt like heaven and they were great for sleeping in." She laughed.

            "I always got in trouble when they found me asleep in the flower beds. They told me to never do it again but I never listened. Soon they just gave up and let me do what I wanted. Anyway that's not important. So couldn't take all the drunks, eh?" Trunks groaned, and she laughed.

            "Yeah me either. This one guy tried to feel me up. So I punched him in the face. He made this dorky face and fell back. I thought I might have knocked him out but her just let out a snore." They both laughed.

            "So what do you princes do all day?" Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

            "Well for the last few weeks I've been training."

            "Really? For what?"

            "My father thinks I need to become stronger so I can protect my kingdom better. This girl, her names Serena, she cool but she can be a pain. She pushes me so hard. I don't mind but every day?" Trunks groaned, making Rena laugh. 

            "Sounds like something I would do. My parents trained me that way." Trunks looked at her.

            "You train?" She nodded.

            "What race are you?" 

            "Well, I'm going to let you find that out for yourself." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

            "Were are you staying?" 

            "You mother was kind enough to let me stay in the place."

            "Really? So we'll be seeing a lot of each other? I mean when I get a break from training." Rena looked at him.

            "Mostly at night. I'm more alive and full of energy then. But you might see a glimpse of me during the day." trunks smiled.

            "Good." Trunks caressed her cheek with his hand. Rena stood up and held her hand out to him.

            "May I have this dance?" She asked. Trunks smiled and took her hand pulling her too him. He put one hand on her waist and took her hand in his. She followed by putting her hand on his shoulder and lacing her finger through his. They let the music flow through them while they stared into each other's eyes.

            They kept dancing unaware that the music had stopped long ago. Rena gently squeezed his shoulder snapping him from his trance. 

            "The music stopped." She whispered. Trunks leaned his head closer to hers.

            "I know." Both of their heart rates quickened.

            "They why are we still dancing?"

            "Because we can." Trunks replied, his lips coming closer to hers.

            "Oh." she said in a barely audible voice. Trunks closed the space between them and captured her lips in his in a gentle kiss. Trunks was overjoyed when she responded to it. When they broke for air they were starring at each other.

            "You know what Rena? In the short time that I've known you I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.

            "You know what Trunks? I think I'm in love with you too." Trunks smiled and kissed her again. They broke again, and Trunks pulled her closer to him resting his chin on her head, while hers rested on his chest.

            "I think we should go back in Trunks." Trunks sighed.

            "Your right." he pulled away instantly missing the warmth her body gave off. Her took her hand in his and they started back to the palace.

            "Hay Trunks?"

            "Mmm…yes?"

            "Can we fly back?" Trunks stopped and looked at her. He'd do anything to be able to hold her in his arms again.

            "Sure." And without warning her picked her up and lifted from the ground. Rena squealed and flung her arms around his neck. Trunks flew above the trees and around to his balcony. He landed, and set Rena down and walked to the window and opened them.

            "Come in. It's getting cold out." Rena hesitantly followed him inside his room. Trunks sat down on his bed and Rena sat down a an armchair.

            "Do you know where your room is?" He asked. Rena shook her head.

            "Nope. You mother didn't tell me."

            "Well I'd show you to a room but I don't know where any of the guest rooms are. Sorry." 

            "That's ok. I'll just go someplace else. I don't think I can ask your mom. She was pretty drunk too." Trunks laughed.

            "Yeah, she was. But you don't have to go someplace else. You can stay in my room. I can sleep on the floor." Rena shook her head.

            "That's ok. It won't kill me to stay at a hotel." Trunks got up and walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her.

            "Please stay?"

            "But what about your training?" Trunks snorted.

            "She told my mother she was sick. If she said that then I don't have training." Rena blinked. 

            "Your right. I guess I could stay for tonight." Trunks smiled and kissed her softly.

            "Good. I can give you on of my shirts to sleep in. And with that he got up and walked to his dresser. _'How can I be failing in love whit him? He my enemy's son for Kami's sake! Oh well.' _ Trunks walked back over to her and handed her one of his shirts.

            "Thanks." She took it and walked into the bathroom to change. Trunks sighed and stripped leaving him in his boxers. He pulled back the covers to his bed and took a pillow to set up a bed on the floor. Rena walked back out in his oversized shirt.

            "You don't have to sleep on the floor. After all this I your room." Trunks smiled.

            "It's ok. I don't mind." Rena knelled down by him.

            "I'll sleep on the floor. The beds too big for me." Trunks smirked.

            "Well, I know a way that we both can be happy." Trunks stood and pulled her up with him. He led her to his bed and laid down taking her with him. He pulled the covers up over them, and then wrapped his arms around her waist burring his head in between her shoulder and neck. They both sighed contently and fell asleep in each other's arms.

********************** 

Clare: Good bad? Tell us in a review! JA!


	8. Chapter 8: why didn’t you tell me!!

Clare: What? We're back with another chapter? Don't we ever get sick of writing?

Mat: Yes, and No! How could you get sick f writing!

Clare: I bet you've figures of, (pr already knew) that Rena is SeRENA? Right? That's good! ^.^

Mat: Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

                                                                        Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                                   Chapter 8: why didn't you tell me!!

            Trunks stretched and noticed he was alone. He sat up suddenly wide-awake.

            "Rena?" He asked. When he didn't get  response he threw the covers back and get dressed. He walked over to his dresser and fixed his messed up hair. He was about to walk away but a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and unfolded it.

            _Dear Trunks,_

_            Don't worry about me. I'm still here, I just got up early, and went to the gym. I had some one show me the way. Oh I ran into Serena. She did say that you didn't have to train today. I bet your happy ne? She said she had something to do. Well, anyway, by the time you get this I'll be with your parents in the dining hall. _

_            So until you decide to come down and grace us with your presence, oh royal one, (I bet your laughing ne?) I'll be seeing you!_

_                                                                        -Rena_

            Trunks chuckled and walked out of his room towards the dining room.

            When he reached the dining room it was quite. Trunks pushed open the door and it squeaked.

            "Damn it! Keep it down boy I have a head ace!" Vegeta yelled.

            "Oi Vegeta keep it down. My head is throbbing." Bulma said. Trunks walked in and sat next to Rena who smiled at him.

            "Morning sleepy head.' She whispered.

            "Morning." He whispered back as he piled his plate with food. 

____________________________~Later~___________

            Trunks walked with Rena in the gardens.

            "So what would you like to do today?" Trunks asked taking her hand in his. Rena sighed and shrugged. trunks pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

            "What's wrong? You seem like something's bugging you?" Rena turned in his embrace to face him. She looked into his eyes like she was searching for something.

            "Trunks, what would you do if the person you cared for very much or possibly loved wasn't the person you thought they were?" Trunks laughed, and kissed her.

            "Oh Rena. What do you mean by that?" She sighed.

            "What if, lets use me as an example, I wasn't really the way you know me to be? Say that I was someone you knew just acting differently?" Trunks chuckled. 

            "Rena. I wouldn't love you any less. You're still the person I fell in love with and no one else. It's not like you're Serena just acting nicer! That would just be...well weird." Rena looked down at the ground.

            "Well let's say that I was? Just acting the way I usually do, instead of being such a bitch?"

            "Serena's not a bitch. She's just troubled. She, was after all, taken from her group of friends and possibly family and forced to train me. I'd say if I'd never have meant you that I'd probably would have fell in love with her." Rena sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him. If I do he'll hate me! I don't think I could bare that. I don't want to lose another love.' _ She kept her eyes downcast. _'I guess I'll just have to get rid of 'Rena' for a while.' _ trunks lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

            "Why so glum." Rena sighed.

            "I'm leaving today."  trunks frowned.

            "Why? Let me come with you!" Rena shook her head.

            "No. I'm only going to be gone for a few months."

            "A few MONTHS! Rena that's too long!"

            "But I will be back! I'm just going home for  a while. I will be back." Trunks sighed.

            "I'll miss you." 

            "And I you." Trunks leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they broke for air Trunks held Rena so she wouldn't collapse. 

            "I wouldn't do that again."

            "Why not?"

            "I just might stay." Trunks smirked and leaned down but Rena stopped him, by putting a finger to his lips.

            "But I must go." Trunks tightened his grip on her afraid to let her go.

            "I don't want you to go." Rena kissed his lips lightly.

            "I must." 

            "RENA!" Both trunks and Rena turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway, and they walked to her.

            "Time to go dear." Rena nodded and kissed Trunks with all of her love for him.

            "I will return. Remember, I never really left you." Trunks looked at her and was about to question her further when she put her fingers to his lips once more.

            "Just remember that I'm never to far from you." And with that Rena and Bulma disappeared around the corner.

            "Good by…my love." Trunks whispered, and walked to his room.

__________________~3 months later~______________

            "Get up now Trunks! I've been nice at letting you train every other day! But this has got to stop! Trunks growled and flung his bedroom door open and looked down a Serena.

            "What?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up into his eyes.

            "You need to train. And until you're stronger than me your father won't let me leave. And it makes me sick to see you mope around because this Rena girl left!"

            "She didn't leave forever! She said she'd be back! She told me she would come back!"

            "Look Trunks! If there's one thing that I agree with your father on it's that love's a weakness! Now get over her!" It hurt her to say this to him but shed do anything to get him to forget her other self. She wanted to take him in her arms and tell him everything was alright when she saw the hurt in his eyes, but she stood her ground.

            "Fine." he said weakly.

            "Your right. I'll be in the gym in 5 minutes." He then closed the door and got ready.

_____________________________________________________

            Trunks walked into the gym to be greeted with the sight of Rena working out. Trunks eyes brightened and he walked towards her. Then she turned and his heart sunk when he realized it was Serena.

            "That was not 5 minutes Trunks." Trunks just grunted and started his routine. Every time he looked at Serena he could see Rena smiling at him. Then Serena's words echoed in his head. _'And it makes me sick to see you mope around because this Rena girl left!_ _ If there's one thing that I agree with your father on it's that love's a weakness! Now get over her!' _Trunks growled. Serena was right. He nodded to get over Rena. But how could he forget those perfectly kissable lips, that preface figure that fit perfectly in his arms, the was she smiled and her blue eyes with small tints of sliver. Wait a minute! _'It sounds like I'm describing Serena only with a smile and I have no clue about how she fit into my arms.' _ By now Trunks had stopped what he was doing and he was starring at Serena who had stopped also and was looking at him. 

            "Trunks, I know our thinking about Rena, but FORGET about her! It's obvious she never coming back! Other wise she'd be here by now!" _'God this better work. So far I'm the only one and know one knows. Becoming Super Saiyajin is not an easy task.' _She could see and feel Trunks anger building. She could also feel hers. She hated herself for what she was doing. Both of their ki's were rising.

            "Stop it Serena." Trunks said. Serena shook her head.

            "No! I have to make you see this! You've got to realize that she _not coming back _Trunks." Trunks let those words sinks in. They kept echoing in his head. _She's not_ _coming back…not coming back…not coming back. _Trunks could feel something snap inside of him. Trunks let out a pin filled scream that was mixed with anger. His hair started to flash gold on and off and the wind blew his hear. Wind? What wind? His eyes also flickered aqua. With one last scream, Trunks stood with his gold hair on end and his sky blue eyes turned aqua, and he had a fiery gold aurora surrounding him. He could see Serena shaking with hidden anger. Anger for what he didn't' know. But he wanted to make her feel as bad as he did at the moment.

            "What's wrong Serena? Just because no one loves you, you have to make everyone that is in love feel miserable? You have to make them fell like idiots because they believed in love? Or do you just _love _seeing people hurt? Huh? Tell me!" Serena's fist clenched. _'I will not turn SSJ. I will not turn SSJ.' _She chanted over and over again in her head. But trunks words hurt. They cut through her like knives. She thought about the time they slept together, when they talked, when they first kissed. Serena couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a heart-clenching scream. Her hair turned a bright blond and her eyes became aqua with swirls of silver.

            "Do you think I enjoyed hurting you when I told you I was leaving!? Do you think I enjoyed lying to you? Do you think I enjoyed hearing you talk about 'Rena' the way you did?! Non-stop! Well listen here mister! I AM RENA! And like I told you before I 'left' I was never really leaving you, and that I was never too far from you! But you weren't smart enough to piece two and two together were you! NO! And because of it I had to hurt you! God damn it Trunks, I LOVE YOU! I didn't want to but I do!" Serena turned to a wall and punched it, causing it to crack. She never noticed that during her speech Trunks had dropped out of SSJ and was starring at her. '_Well that explains why she looked like Rena.' _Serena let out a sob and dropped out of SSJ herself. She stood up and left the room.

            "Oh Serena. What did I do?" Trunks sighed and then punched the wall himself causing it to crack again.

*********************

Mat: Good? Bad? Let us know! JA!


	9. Chapter 9: What have I done?!

Clare: Well thankies to all that reviewed!

Mat: We're glad that you like our story so far.

Clare: Anyway enjoy this next chapter. And like JLSCORPIO78 said, someone has some major sucking up to do!

                                                                          Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                                        Chapter 9: What have I done?!

            Trunks turned on to his side. _'Dang it! I can't sleep! Oh well might as well go to the gym and pet some of this anger.' _ Trunks threw the covers back and dressed in his spandex.

____________________

            Trunks reached the door of the gym and was about to open it when he felt someone else's Ki inside. Trunks slowly opened the door, and looked in. He almost fell backwards at the sight in front of him. 

Serena was sitting in the middle of the room glowing silver and her hair was blowing loosely around her. The more he watched her the brighter the light got and lightning started to crackle around her. Trunks approached her quietly. He reached out to touch her shoulder, when lightning hit his hand causing him to yelp and pull his hand back.

He heard her sigh and the light, and lightning disappeared.

"What were you doing?" He asked her. She didn't look at him she just stood. 

"I was meditating."

"How do you meditate? I've see people do it but I can't." She sighed.

            "You really want to know?" He nodded.

            "Alright. All you have to do is clear you mind of all thoughts, and not think anything. Some people meditate to rest or build their power. I do it when I'm pissed to relax. All I have to do is clear my mind form what's bugging me and I go from there."

            "Well, what's bugging you?" She whipped around and looked up into his eyes.

            "You." Was all she said before she walked to the g-room and shut the door. Trunks sighed as he heard the gravity turn on.

            "What did I do? I can't believe I said those things. If I wasn't so stupid I could have figured out that she was Serena! Damn it! I should have known when she asked me that question in the garden!" The moment replayed itself in his mind.

****************

_            "Trunks, what would you do if the person you cared for very much or possibly loved wasn't the person you thought they were?" Trunks laughed, and kissed her._

_ "Oh Rena. What do you mean by that?" She sighed._

_ "What if, lets use me as an example, I wasn't really the way you know me to be? Say that I was someone you knew just acting differently?" Trunks chuckled. _

_ "Rena. I wouldn't love you any less. You're still the person I fell in love with and no one else. It's not like you're Serena just acting nicer! That would just be...well weird." Rena looked down at the ground._

_ "Well let's say that I was? Just acting the way I usually do, instead of being such a bitch?"_

_ "Serena's not a bitch. She's just troubled. She was after all, taken from her group of friends and possibly family and forced to train me. I'd say if I'd never have meant you that I'd probably would have fell in love with her." _

*************

            It was true. He probably would have fell for Serena I she didn't play Rena. He walked to a punching bag and started to beat it. He let his anger out failing to notice himself turn SSJ. His anger continued to build causing his power to build. He couldn't stop. 

            Trunks held his head. _'Too much power! Can't take it all!' _Trunks let out a scream and fell to his knees. Just as he though he was going to pass out a hand rested on his shoulder. Trunks immediately relaxed and looked into the eyes of Serena before he passed out.

_____________________

            When Trunks woke her noticed he was still in the gym. Only he was resting on some mats. He could hear the gravity room still. A hand flew to his head and he groaned.

            "Arg. My head." he sat up slowly and shook his head.

            "How did she do that? All she had to do was touch me and I was fine. Weird."  That's when he noticed that the only sound was the slight hum of the GR.

            "That's strange. I can't hear anything going on inside." Suddenly worried that something happened to Serena Trunks jumped up and ran to the GR. He flung the doors open cutting the power to the room. There in the middle of the room lying on the floor was Serena covered in sweat and fast asleep.

            "And I thought she pushed me hard." trunks walked over to her and lifted her up. He felt something fury wrap around his wrist.

            "Hmm. I wonder how I missed this." He felt Serena start to stir and he looked into the now open eyes of Serena. Her eyes winded and she jumped out of his arms. Well she would have if it weren't for Trunks holding her by the waist with her arms pinned to her side.

            "Let me go Trunks." She said coldly. Trunks shook his head.

            "No." She hissed as his grip tightened.

            "Fine. If you wont let me go I'll make you!"  Trunks chuckled, and let her go. She punched him in the stomach but he just caught her fist and kissed her knuckles.

            "Good. Now that we know you're stronger I can leave." She yanked her fist from his and ran out of the room. Trunks stood there shocked. _'She WANTS to leave?!' _**~Wouldn't you if she told you everything you told her? I know I would. I don't blame her for wanting to leave. She gave you her love. She wanted to tell you but you had to go and say that it would be weird. Now that was stupid.~ **_'Shut up! How was I supposed to know that Rena was Serena!' _**~you're the one who said you'd love her no matter who she is. Face it buddy. You messed up BIG time. You lost the girl.~ **_'Shut up and leave me the hell alone!!' _**~fine I'll shut up, but I won't leave you alone.~ **Trunks growled and walked out of the gym.

_____________________________~next morning~______________

            Trunks walked into the throne room to see Serena knelling in front of his parents.

            "Are you sure you want to leave Rena dear?" Bulma asked. He watched as Serena kept her head down and nodded.

            "Are you sure that my brat is stronger?" Vegeta asked not a harshly as he wished to. She nodded again.

            "Yes. I'd say he's the second strongest on Vegetasti. No one is able to pass my power. I have my other half to help with that." 

            "What is your other half? I knew you were a half breed but I didn't know what you other side was." Bulma asked.

            "That is my secrete my lady. You will know soon enough." Bulma nodded. She sighed and turned to Vegeta and they started to talk. 

            Trunks walked up to his throne and sat down never taking his eyes from the girl in front of them.

            "Alright dear. You may leave. But would you come visit often? I'd really love some girl company once and a while." Bulma said walking up to Serena and lifting her chin up. Serena nodded. Trunks could her his mother gasp but he didn't know why. He watched as they hugged, and his mother walked back. Serena stood and Trunks noticed how the sun glinted off of something on her cheek. At a closer look his could tell that it was a tear. 

            Serena bowed and stood straight.

            "I will come a visit my lady." and with that she disappeared in a swirl of butterflies. The only thing left to show that she had been there was a lone tear staining the floor. 

            Trunks mouth was open in horror. _'Oh no. What have I done?!'_ **~I told ya buddy. You lost her.~ **Trunks didn't bother to argue. he knew that the little voice was right. He also knew that he needed to find Serena. And he needed to find her soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Am I too late?

Clare: We're back with another chapter!!

Mat: Lets hope that Trunks isn't too late!

Mat: Well shut up so you and the readers can find out!! *listens to the crickets*  That's better. Now on with the FIC!

                                                                        Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                                         Chapter 10: Am I too late?

            Trunks just stared at the small tear that was on the floor. _'I should have stopped her! I could have told her I was sorry!' _**~But noo! you had to let her get away! Nice job pal!~ **_"I thought you said you shut up~" _**~I lied! So sue me!~ **Trunks growled and jumped up from his throne catching his parents attention.

            "What's wrong dear?" Bulma asked. trunks mumbled something.

            "What was that dear I couldn't understand you." 

            "I said I have to go after her." Vegeta hid his smirk.

            "What for brat? She made you stronger. Her job here is done." Trunks mumbled something again.

            "Don't mumble boy! Now what did you say?" 

            "I said I *mumble*"

            "Didn't I just tell you not to mumble!"

            "I said I LOVE HER! THAT'S WHY!!" Trunks eyes were burning. his mother was smiling and his father stared at him.

            "Love is nothing but a weak emotion." Vegeta sneered. Bulma laughed.

            "Yeah that's why I'm here."  Trunks walked up to his father and grabbed him by the front of his spandex.

            "Love is not a weakness! Love is a wonderful thing and you know it! I don't ever want you to say that again! If you do I swear. father, that I'll kick your sorry as-"

            "Trunks enough. Settle down." Bulma said resting a hand on her son's shoulder. She growled and dropped his father.

            "I'm going after her." Trunks turned to leave but his father stopped him.

            "You don't even know where she is."

            "I don't care. I'll find her and bring her back." And with that he walked out of the door. Bulma walked up to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Do you think he'll find her?" Vegeta wrapped and arm around her waist.

            "For his sake I hope so." 

_____________________________________________-

            Serena appeared in front of her old home. She opened the door and walked in. It was quite in the hideout and as she rounded the corner she saw her group just sitting there with frowns on their faces. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall.

            "Man. I've never seen so many glum looks in all of my life. Lighten up! Life's great!' This caused every head in the room to snap in her direction.

            "Serena! Your back!" Rodney leapt at her and hugged her. Serena laughed and hugged him back. Soon she was crushed in a group hug with everyone laughing and some of the women crying. 

            After they all settled down they started to ask questions.

            "Whoa! One at a time please!" 

            "What did you do in the palace?" Someone shouted.

            "I trained the prince."

            "What was one of the queens balls like?!"

            "Well everyone got drunks." This caused everyone to laugh.

            "Was the prince cute?!" Serena frowned, but covered it up.

            "Hai. He was very handsome. He had silky lavender hair that fell to his shoulders, he was muscled and tall. He had the most gorgeous sky blue eyes I've ever seen." This caused all the women in the room to sigh dreamily, and the men to groan.

            "Did he have a girlfriend?" Serena sighed.

            "No. Well I'm tired. Goodnight guys." she got an echo of goodnights as she headed for her room.

            She sighed as she dressed in her pj's and slipped into bed. _'Oh trunks. What did I do wrong?' _and with that as her last though she drifted into sleep.

___________________________

            Trunks laid in his bed. He didn't find her that day but he'd try again tomorrow. _'I will find you Serena. I will bring you back with me.'_ Trunks sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_________________________~12 months later~__________

            It'd had been almost a year since Trunks started his search for Serena. Every morning he'd go out, and every night he'd come back empty handed. His hair now went to his shoulder blades and his eyes were empty voids. He walked into his mother's study where she had asked him to come. He knocked and then walked in. His mother sat at her desk and she smiled at him when he sat down.

            "Trunks I'm worried about you. You need to forget about Serena. Move on. I'm going to throw a ball in 8 weeks. You can choose who you want to marry then. Your 20 now, it's about time you found a wife." Trunks looked at his mother.

            "When Serena left you asked her to visit you. She agreed. Has she ever come?" Bulma stared at her son and started fidgeting. She hoped he forgot about that.

            "Well?" Bulma looked away and mumbled he answer.

            "So I can understand you please."

            "Yes. She came every month."

            "And you never told me!!!" Trunks stood up furious.

            "She didn't want you to know and I promised I wouldn't tell you. Besides you were always out looking for her."

            "How long did she stay?"

            "A week."

            "Has she come yet this month?" When his mother didn't answer his eyes brightened.

            "So she still has yet to come?!" Bulma looked at him panic in her eyes.

            "I never said that."

            "No but you silence and the look in your eyes are enough to tell." Trunks kissed his mother and left the room.

            Once outside he smiled for the first time in months.

            "She's coming. And this time I'll be here to welcome her." So with that in mind Trunks walked to the gym.


	11. Chapter 11: Butterfly tattoos

Clare: Well we're getting to the end of this story!!

Mat: No! Not another finished! What are we going to do?!

Clare: Write another one!!

Mat: Oh yeah. Well enjoy this chapter!!

                                                            Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                             Chapter 11: Butterfly tattoos

            Serena sat in her room packing a bag. _'I wonder what Bulma has in store this month? I bet it's a ball. That sounds like something Bulma would do.' _Serena giggled. She might let Trunks see her this time. After all she has changed a lot during he last few months. Her eyes were now all silver and her hair was silver white, which went down to her knees. Her body had also matured more. She was still her skinny self but she started to become bigger in the chest and she grew a little. Serena sighed. She threw her bag over her shoulder. _'Maybe I'll stay longer this time. Bulma always looks so sad when I leave after a week.' _She walked out of her room and past the crowed of people. They said good-bye and watched Serena leave. 

            When Serena got outside of the hideout she breathed a breath of fresh air and smiled. Her loose hair blew around her in the soft summer wind. it was finally the first day of summer and it was lovely. Would it have been a few weeks back she would have teleported to the castle but since it was nice out she decided to walk the 5 miles it took her to get there. If she got tired she could just rest. 

______________________________

            Bulma was hurrying around the castle making everything perfect for the ball tomorrow night, and also for her gust that was arriving. She even had Trunks helping her. Right at that moment Trunks was fixing the lights on the chandler. As Bulma passed under him he called out to her.

            "Mother when does Serena come?" Bulma groaned.

            "I told you Trunks. She comes at the END of the month. It's only the beginning of this one. So STOP ASKING ME!" 

            "Jeez. Sorry." Trunks mumbled and went back to his job.

            Just as Trunks finished with the chandler he heard his mother squeal. He also head someone laugh. He walked towards the door of the castle and saw his mother hugging a girl.

            "Renity! How good it is to see you!" the girl laughed.

            "And you too Bulma." Bulma took the girls hand and led her to where Trunks was looking around the corner. Bulma saw his head and took the girl over to him. Trunks saw his mother whisper something in the girl's ear then turn to him.

            "Trunks this is a friend I want you to meet. Renity meet Trunks, Trunks meet Renity." They both said hello and shook the others hand.

            "Come now Renity I'll show you to your room." Renity nodded and walked with Bulma. _'There's something familiar about that Renity girl.' _Trunks thought. He shook it off and finished the tasks his mother gave him.

_____________________________

            "I told Trunks that you come at the end of the month. He bought it so unless he's smart this time he'll find out that it's you." Bulma told Serena while helping her Unpack.

            "Man you brought a lot more cloths than you usually do." Serena smiled.

            "You usually do when you stay for more that a week." Bulma looked at her and squealed.

            "How long are you staying this time?" Serena shrugged.

            "Until I feel like leaving I guess." Bulma smiled and hugged her.

            "Oh we're going to have fun this month." Serena laughed as Bulma started to rattle off what she had planed for them and it turned out that Bulma had planned a ball.

            "Hay Bulma it looks to me that Trunks needs a hair cut. What's up with him? His eyes are so empty." Bulma sighed and sat down on the bed.

            "The day you left, he stared at the spot you had been. The all of a sudden he jumped up and started to leave. I asked him where he was going and he said to…never mind." Serena looked at her.

            "Tell me Bulma. Please." Bulma sighed.

            "He said he was going to find you. And he blew up when Vegeta said that love was a weakness."  Bulma's hand flew to her mouth at her last statement.

            "Why would Vegeta tell him love's a weakness unless Trunks…" Serena trailed off at the end and she look at Bulma.

            "Bulma?" Bulma shook her head.

            "No! If you want to know then you'll find out!" Bulma said. Afraid that she may say too much too soon Bulma told Serena she'd see her later and left the room.

            "Weird." Serena said then left her room for the gym.

____________________________

            Trunks sighed as he finished his last job. _'Finally. Some time to do what I want.'_ Trunks walked to the gym and opened the doors.

            When he walked in he noticed how there was a circle of elite's  around the middle of the gym. He could hear them chanting on a pal. _'What in Kami's name is going on?'_ Trunks pushed through the circle with ease and stood to see Renity circling an elite. The elite so far looked pretty banged up but Renity didn't have a scratch on her. he could tell that the man in the circle was Kak. Kak then lunged at Renity  and started to throw punches and kicks at her. Trunks was about to stop it but he watched, amazed, as Renity  blocked everything he sent at her. She smirked reminding him of Serena. _'No. As much as I wish it was that's not Serena.'_

            "Come on Kak! You've got to be better than this! After all I'm just a weak girl that can fight. Right?" She watched amused as Kak started to attack her again. Trunks decided to put an end to it any way.

            "Stop!" They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Kak bowed and Renity  nodded her head.

            "Kak what were you doing? Attacking her like that?"

            "Your highness I...I was just…"

            "Prince Trunks, Kak and I were just sparring. I made fun of how weak he is and he got pissed. I challenged him he accepted."  Trunks nodded.

            "Alright." Trunks noticed how she was looking at him.

            "What?"

            "Question. Why did you feel it necessary to stop our spar? I could have managed well on my own thank you."  Trunks raised an eyebrow. She kept reminding him of Serena every second.

            "Oh could have you? Well the way you weren't attacking back I thought you might have needed some help." Serena laughed.

            "Me? Help? HA! I bet I could beat you in a spar!" _'Just what I was hoping for.' _

            "Alright. Why don't we test that theory of yours. Lest spar." Renity smirked.

            "In the GR?" Trunks nodded.

            "Under 100x's earth's gravity?' Trunks asked. She surprised him when she shook her head.

            "300x." Trunks smirked, and nodded.

            "Alright then it's agreed." They walked into the GR and Renity set the gravity. They both fell into fighting stances.

            "Lets rumble pretty boy." Trunks grinned. It had been a while since he could have a good spar. Trunks lunged at her and she sidestepped him. Trunks ran at her and she ran at him. The collided and locked hands. Renity was smirking and so was Trunks. _'I just might have to turn Super to beat her.' _This hand-to-hand combat was getting them nowhere so they pushed away from each other. Renity circled him as he did her, both starring the other down. Renity made the first move. She lunged at him and before her fist connected with his face she disappeared. Trunks was puzzled but not for long as an elbow connected with his back. Trunks fell to the ground, growled, and pushed himself up. He met the amused eyes of Renity, and he started to send punches here and there and she blocked. Renity started to send punches and kicks at him and he blocked. They were even. _'Well I'll just have to change that.' _Trunks thought as he powered up, not quite to SSJ. She surprised his once again as she powered up also right to his level. They were still neck and beck. _'Well so much for not going SSJ.' _With a yell Trunks turned super. His hair blond and his eyes aqua. He smirked and sent a punch to her face. She just barley blocked. While Trunks smirked at his near victory he missed the sinister look cross Renity's face. She to powered up to her super saiyajin level. Trunks looked stunned at the blond haired aqua eyes girl in front of him.

            "How did you…?" Renity smirked.

            "I had a good teacher." Trunks eyes widened. The only other person he knew that could go Super was Serena. She could have thought the secret to one of her group members. He pinned her to the wall.

            "Who was your teacher?!" He commanded dropping from SSJ, Renity following his lead.

            "She wishes to remain unknown." Trunks leaned closer to her looking into her eyes.

            "Who?! Tell me please." He begged.

            "My group leader."

            "Name?" Renity sighed.

            "Death." Trunks hands let go of her wrists.

            "You know Serena??" Renity nodded.

            "Is she ok?" 

            "Why? Why do you care?" Trunks growled and his hand shot out and pinned her to the wall by the neck.

            "You wouldn't understand." His hand dropped from her neck and she slid down the wall gasping for breath.

            "I take it she taught you?" Trunks nodded and sat on the floor. Renity rubbed her neck and glared at him. Trunks looked at her and chuckled.

            "Sorry." Renity looked at him.

            "Its ok." Trunks sighed.

            "What does she look like now? Serena." Renity sighed.

            "Well she's as tall as me. Her eyes a bit more silver than they were, and her hair is mostly silver. If you want me to get into details she has a tattoo of a butterfly just above her left breast.." Renity was glad he wasn't looking at her when she described herself to him. She didn't want him to know yet.

            "Did she talk about me?" Renity sighed.

            "When she came back a  bunch of the girls asked her questions about you and I must say her description of you does you justice."

            "What'd she said I looked like?"

            "She said you had silky lavender hair that went to your shoulders. she told us your eyes were the most gorgeous sky blue she had ever seen, you were muscled, tall and over all handsome. She seemed said when a girl asked if you had a girlfriend. All she said was 'no' and she went to bed." There was a long silence until Renity broke it.

            "Well I better go. I told you mom I'd meet her at a certain time." Renity went to stand up but Trunks hand shot out and grabbed hold of her arm.

            "She is coming to see my mother right?" Renity sighed.

            "I don't know. I left when one of the group members tried to rape me." Trunks head shot over to look at her.

            "You mean they'd actually…I'm sorry." Renity smiled weakly. She never told anyone. No one even bothered to ask why one of the members were 'missing'.

            "It's ok." Trunks let her arms go and he watched her leave._ 'how gross. Trying to rape someone. That man had to of been really pathetic.'  _Trunks shook his head and got up. He turned the gravity off and left for his room. 

___________________________-

            Just as trunks was about to enter his room he heard a scream from Renity's room, which was across from his. He heard something break and kicked open the door. There dressed in silk pants and tank top, with water dripping from her hair Was Renity pinned to a wall by an elite. Trunks watched as Renity kneed him in the groin and wriggled from the mans grasp and kicked him in the side. Trunks could see Renity shaking in, not anger, but fear. The man got up and started to approach Renity. Trunks stepped in front of her and watched as the man's eyes widened in fear and drop to his knees. Trunks walked up to the man.

            "What do you think you were going?!" Trunks asked while picking the man up by the front of his spandex.

            "You make me sick! And for what you have tried to do you do not deserve to live." The man started to tremble in his grasp.

            "But I'm not my father. So I won't kill you." He watched the man sigh in relief.

            "So I'll let him deal with you." Once again the man started to shake in fear. Trunks called the guards in and had them take him to the king. After they left he turned to Renity.

            "Are you ok?" Renity nodded and sank to the floor. Trunks kneeled down and picked her up. _'Man de ja vou. It's like carrying Serena.' _He sat down on her bed and cradled her.

            "It almost happened again. Thank Kami I can fight and you came in." Trunks ran his fingers through her hair, calming her.

            "It's ok. it won't happen again. I can assure you that." Renity looked up at him and smiled.

            "Thanks." Trunks nodded and smiled back. _'Why do I keep seeing Serena every time I look at her? I'll figure it out in the morning when I'm more awake.'_

"Sleep Renity. It'll help." Trunks laid her down and covered her up.

            "I'm in the room right across from yours. Good night." 

            "Night.' She said snuggling down into the covers. Trunks smiled and walked back into his room.

___________________~Middle of the night~______________

            Serena woke to the sound of Trunks screaming out her name. She kicked back the covers and walked to her door. She opened it and looked down the hall then walked to Trunks door. She pushed it open and then closed it behind her. She stood there for a few minutes letting her eyes adjust, then walked over to his bed. 

            She watched as he thrashed around.

            "Serena! No! don't leave! You can't! I love you!" Serena's hand flew to her mouth keeping herself from yelping. _'He LOVES me?' _She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand causing him to stop thrashing and his death grip on the sheets loosen. She watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. She let fall on her finger and she admired it. Once her hand left his face he started to thrash again. She climbed into his bed and took him into her arms leaning on the headboard.

            "Shhh. Its ok Trunks. Relax." She kissed his for head, and ran her fingers through his hair. Trunks breathing slowed and became normal. _'Crap! how am I going to get away from him now?' _ Trunks arms wound themselves around her waist and pulled her to him. 

            "Eep!"  Trunks nuzzled her neck causing Serena to thence.

            "Serena." he sighed. Serena sighed.

            "I'm here Trunks." She whispered in his ear.

_________________________________

            The sun shown in Trunks eyes making him squeeze his eyes tighter. He pulled whatever he was holding closer to him. What? Since when did he sleep with some thing? trunks eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was the creamy flesh of the chest he was using as a pillow. his eyes caught a glimpse of color showing just above the rim of the shit the person was wearing. Curios he pulled it down a bit to revel a tattoo of a butterfly. 

            _"If you want me to get into details she has a tattoo of a butterfly just above her left breast." _

Renity's description of Serena echoed in his head. _'Oh my god! Serena!' _Trunks lifted his headand looked at the sleeping face of Serena. silver white hairs framed her face and her breathing was soft. 

            "Oh my god. She's back!" Trunks whispered in delight. **~hay buddy! Yeah it's me again! Play along with her. At least until the ball.~ **_'But!' _**~trust me pal. Just do it.~ **_'Alright.' _

            "I'll play along for now Serena. But when it comes time to announce who I love at the ball tonight… well lets just say, you better be expecting me to say your name." Trunks lightly kissed her lips and pretended to still be asleep when she started to stir.

            "Oh crap! I fell asleep! Oh well. I've got to get out of here some how." Serena kissed the top of Trunks heard and disappeared in a swirl of butterflies.

            Trunks opened his eyes and laid on his back. He smiled.

            "I've found you Serena and I'm not letting you go."


	12. Chapter 12: I thought love was a weaknes...

Clare: Well, our dear readers, this is the last chapter to this story.

Mat: But don't get down! Well just write another story!

Clare: But until we do enjoy the last of this one!!!!!!!!!

                                                            Love is a Weakness! Isn't it?

                                                Chapter 12: I thought love was a weakness?

            Trunks walked down to the dining room catching up with Serena along the way.

            "Morning." Trunks said. 

            "Yeah. Morning." Serena mumbled.

            "What's wrong with you this morning?" Serena shrugged.

            "Nothing. I just came from the gym. Early morning exercise." Trunks smirked.

            "Exercise huh?"  

            "Nope not really. Meditation is more like it." Trunks nodded.

            "I see. Well shall we go to breakfast?" Serena nodded and they walked to the dining hall together.

            "Good morning you two!" Bulma chirped. They both said good morning and sat down. Trunks next to his mother and Serena next to Vegeta. Trunks leaned over to his mother.

            "I thought you said that Serena comes at the _end _of the month?" Bulma eyes widened and he head snapped over to look at her son.

            "Wh-what?" Trunks smirked.

            "I know that Renity is Serena." Bulma grabbed the front of his shirt.

            "You better play along! I don't want her leaving yet! She's finally staying longer that a week." trunks took his mothers hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

            "Don't worry mother. I have it all planned out. If I can hold it in that is." Bulma sighed.

            "Thank you." Trunks smiled and nodded.

_____________________________-

            Serena sat in the middle of the deserted gym. She sat in the lotus position and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she started to glow sliver and lighting sparked round her. She was unaware of another presence in the room.

            Trunks stood in the corner of the gym and watched her. _'This proves she's Serena. I'm watching you Serena. And I'm not letting you leave without you knowing how I feel.' _ Trunks walked up to he and sat down next to her. He too closed his eyes and soon started to glow a soft yellow.

            Serena felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes causing the glow to disappear. She turned her head and looked at Trunks. His face was scrunched in concentration. She noticed the faint yellow glow. 

            "You're supposed to clear your mind of everything. Otherwise meditating won't work." She whispered into his hear. Trunks eyes opened his eyes and looked at Serena who was glowing silver with her eyes closed. Trunks shook his head and closed his eyes again. 

            "Don't think anything, and don't listen to anything. Relax." Trunks eyes opened again and he looked at Serena who was still sitting there glowing. Trunks growled. He looked at her face and could see a faint smirk. He grinned and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and turned his head to come face to face with Serena. She smiled.

            "You didn't listen to me." Trunks smiled, and moved his head closer making her move hers back.

            "How could I with you whispering in my ear?" Serena smirked. 

            "It was a test. You're supposed to block everything and everyone out. I do it a parties sometimes." Trunks leaned closer to her while she moved back.

            "Oh? A test? Hmm? Well I guess I didn't pass then did I?" Serena blushed when his face became inches from hers. He was bending over her while she was on her elbows. Trunks leaned down and whispered something in her ear, which caused her eyes to widen. Before she could respond Trunks kissed her lips softly. Trunks pulled back and looked into the shocked eyes of Serena.

            "I told you I was going to kiss you. What? You didn't believe me?" Serena shook her head. Trunks pretended to look hurt.

            "That hurts Renity." Serena laughed.

            "Well why don't we spar? I am quite bored." Trunks grinned, and shook his head.

            "Can't. I have to get ready for the ball." Serena's eyes widened.

            "The ball! I forgot all about it!" Serena scrambled up pushing trunks back.

            "Oh man your mother's going to kill me!" And with that she left the room. Trunks chuckled and leaned back on his elbows.

            "Just you wait Serena. Your in for a surprise." Trunks then got up and left to his room.

______________________________

            Once again Serena woke to Trunks yelling. Serena growled and covered her head. She could still hear him. _'Damn it! I don't want to go back in there!' _Serena sighed and kicked back the covers and walked out of her room into Trunks'. 

            Serena walked up to his bed and kneeled by him. She rested her hand on his for head and ran her thumb over his closed eyelashes. Trunks immediately clamed down and started to murmur incoherent words. _'I wonder what his dream was about this time? It wasn't about me. Thank Kami.' _ Serena jerked back when trunks screamed out 'NO!' and sat up breathing heavily. He put his hand to his for head and shook his head.

            "No." Serena reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. His head jerked up and he looked into her worried eyes.

            "Are you ok? I could hear you screaming from my room." Trunks nodded.

            "Don't lie." Trunks sighed and pulled her to him. Serena put her arms around him and stroked his back.

            "What's wrong?" Trunks sighed and looked up at her.

            "I had a dream that Serena died. She came to the ball and someone killed her." Serena laughed lightly.

            "It was just a dream." Trunks shook his head.

            "No. When I have dream that…that…that GRAPHIC it always comes true. And knowing that I can't help her and that she dies without knowing how I feel about her…damn it! I never should have let her go that day!" Serena sat down by his and took him n her arms.

            "I'm sure she knows." Trunks growled.

            "That's just it she DOESN'T! I should have told her. I'm such and idiot!" Serena ran her fingers through his hair.

            "What would you have told her if she stayed?" Trunks arms tightened their grip on her.

            "I would have told her how much I loved, and love, her. If she would have let me tell her." _'I can't hide myself anymore. I've got to tell him. But not yet. I want to get some more info out of him.' _

            "What made her leave?" Trunks buried his head into her neck.

            "I was stupid and didn't realize that when she tried to tell me that she was Serena just using a different name, that she loved me. I had to be stupid and tell her that if she was Serena that would just be weird. And when she told me she was leaving and would never be far from me…Damn it! I was stupid! Like she said, I couldn't piece two and two together! And then when I realized that I loved her for herself I was too lat to tell her so." Trunks felt something wet drop onto his head he looked up and saw Serena crying.

            "What wrong Renity?" Serena mumbled something.

            "What?" 

            "I said my name isn't Renity." 

            "What is it then?"

            "My full name is Serenity. Serena for short." Trunks looked at her surprised that she'd tell him herself. _'Well there goes my fun. Ah, what the hell!' _ Trunks put his hand behind her head and pulled her down into a kiss. Serena sobbed and kissed him back. When they broke for air Serena threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Trunks held her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Trunks then had her sit up so he could look into her eyes.

            "Forgive me? Forgive me for being stupid and not telling you how I felt?" 

            "I forgive you. Only if you forgive me for not listing." Trunks smiled and nodded. They kissed again but this time not a fiercely as before. They broke and just sat there holding each other.  

            Trunks noticed that Serena's breathing was softer and her grip had loosened. Trunks smiled, and laid down with her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

________________________-

            Trunks stretched and opened his eyes. He heard the shower running and he closed his eyes again as he heard it turn off and the door open. He felt Serena climb back in the bed and rest her head on his chest.

            "Morning." She said. Trunks smirked and opened his eyes, winding his arms around her.

            "Morning." Serena kissed him lightly on his lips.

            "Did you sleep well?" Trunks smiled and nodded.

            "Good because if you don't get up now Bulma's going to wonder where you are." trunks sat up pulling her into his lap as he did.

            "Won't she be wonder about you too?" Serena smiled and shook her head.

            "Nope. When I came back out of my room for some cloths I ran into her. I told her that I'd get you up." Trunks took that moment to inspect what she was wearing. She had on short jean shorts and a baby t-shirt, and her hair was left down.

            "So get up." Serena pulled from his grasp, took his hands and pulled him up.

            "Oh yeah your Bulma also said something about you meeting some princess. She told me that you had to dace with them at the ball tonight. I've meet them. Let me warn you there nothing but a bunch of bitches." Trunks laughed and pulled his to him.

            "I'll keep that in mind when they're throwing themselves at me. After all I am the most handsome man on this planet." Serena hit him on his chest.

            "Yes you are handsome but I don't know if you are _the_ most handsome man." Trunks looked down at her.

            "Oh really?" Serena nodded.

            "There is this guy in my group…" Trunks growled, picked her up and tossed her on his bed. Trunks then started to tickle her.

            "Ahh! Trunks stop! That *laugh*tickles!" Trunks smiled and sat straddling her.

            "Take back what you said!"  Serena laughed.

            "OK! *Giggle* Stop first!" Trunks stopped and rested his hands on either side of her. He leaned down until his lips were by his ear.

            "I stopped." The feel of his warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her back.

            "Trunks, You are the most handsome man on Vegetasti and on every other planet." Serena whispered. Trunks looked into her eyes, and smiled.

            "I know." Serena giggled and pulled him down into a kiss.

            "Now lets go!" Serena flipped so she was straddling Trunks, and rested the palms of her hands on his bear chest.

            "Bulma also said that she didn't want you to wear spandex. But knowing you, you won't listen." trunks smirked and rested his hands on her hips.

            "To listen or not to listen? That is the question." Serena smirked.

            "Knowing Bulma, I'd say listen. Because, frankly, I don't want to see those 'princess' drooling over you. Its just…ew!" Trunks smirked.

            "Your just jealous." She shrugged.

            "Maybe I am." Trunks smiled.

            "Good." She rolled her eyes and got off of him.

            "Now get up. I'll meet you in the hall."

            "Don't you have to change?" Serena turned to look at him.

            "I should shouldn't I? Nah! Just because they brought their body guards and brothers, who are quite cute I might add,…' She let he sentence trail off.

            "If I have to then you have to." She smirked.

            "Nope!" And with that she disappeared into the hallway. Trunks shook his head smiling and got ready. _'Well if she'd not changing from that then I'll just dress my favorite way.' _

___________________________________-

            Trunks opened his door and looked for Serena. He heard a cough and turned to look at her. _'Damn!' _She thought as she looked at him. He had his spandex pants on and the top was a tank top instead of the long sleeves.

            "Well shall we? Oh and lets keep it a secret that I know who you are k?" She nodded and took his arm. Trunks felt like laughing when he realized she didn't have any shoes on. _'She must want to make an impression on the men down there. I guess she wants to turn them off. But if I were them it'd just make me want her more.' _ 

            They reached the throne room doors and heard talking going on inside.

            "You go in first, Sere." She sighed and pushed open the doors and walked in. Trunks watched from the crack as she walked up to his mother. He looked at the men who were in there and noticed that their eyes were filled with lust.

            "Ahh Renity! Is my son ready?"

            "Yes my Lady. He is just outside the door." Trunks watched as every one of the girl's heads snapped in his direction.

            "Good, good. Let him come in." 

            "Yes my Lady." She turned and headed towards the door. She pushed it open and disappeared.

            "Come on. You mother and the hounds await."  Trunks chuckled and held out his arm for her to take. She did so and they walked back in the room. The women looked at Serena like she was dirt and Trunks like a god. The men looked at Trunks in jealousy as he walked in with Serena.

            "Ahh my son!" Bulma said kissing Trunks on his for head.

            "Mother." 

            "I want you to meet our guests. Princess Jiallen, Princess Margaret, Princess Kaley, Princess Lindsay, and Prince Mathew. He is Princess' Kaley's brother." They each curtsied, well Mathew bowed, and Trunks gave a slight nod of his head. Trunks sat down in his throne and pulled Serena down on the arm of it. Serena smirked as all the girls gasped in horror. They both heard as they commented on this move. "How dare a servant sit so close to royalty! It's a disgrace!" one said. Another commented: "Really! And do you see how close she is to the prince!" another said: "Why id I were back home she'd be thrown in the dungeons! No doubt about it." Trunks chuckled catching the attention of the girls.

            "Renity is no servant. She is my trainer and I her trainee. She may do as she likes and you will address her as you would all royalty." Serena smirked as the girls blushed in embarrassment. 

            "Thanks. If they didn't stop I was bound to kill one of those stupid ignoramuses." trunks laughed.

            "No problem." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

            "Now lets go over what will events you will like to happen during the ball. One will be my son choosing his wife. I'm open for ideas." Bulma said looking at everyone in the room. The Princess squealed in delight and started to rattle off ideas to Bulma.

____________________________

            Serena had her head resting on Trunks shoulder while his head rested on hers. It had been an hour since they got into the room and the Princess were still rattling off ideas for the ball. Like what them should it have, what kinds of food, ext, ext, ext.

            "Alright, so the ball will be a masquerade and any kind of food will do. There will be a dance where every eligible maiden will dance with my son. If I think of anymore I'll let you girls know." Bulma smiled at the princess as they left.

            "Thanks god." Trunks mumbled. Serena yawned.

            "Man that was boring."

            "I totally agree Renity." Trunks said pulling her into his lap.

            "Well I happen to think that they were quite intelligent." Bulma said sticking her nose in the air. Serena and Trunks snorted. Bulma sighed and stood up.

            "Well I'll be off getting ready. The ball starts in a few hours." Bulma then left.

            "Finally. I thought she'd never leave." Trunks said entangling his fingers in Serena's hair. Serena yawned and stretched putting an arm around his neck.

            "Man. I never thought I could get tired in such a short time." 

            "Well you never had to listen to people like them." Serena nodded in agreement.

            "I think I'll take a swim before I get ready." 

"I'll join you." She slid off of his lap and walked out the door with him in tow.

__________________________________________-

She slipped into the water as Trunks walked out from the changing area. She dived down and swam the length of the pool. Trunks sat down on the edge of the pool, watching her body glide through the water. She surfaced a way from him. 

"Are you going to get in?" Trunks smiled.

"I will. I'm just watching you for now." Serena blushed and dived under again only to surface in front of him.

            "Are you sure? The water is quite warm." She rested her arms on his knees.

            "Don't worry about me. I'll get in sooner or later." Serena shrugged.

            "Suite yourself." she pushed off of the wall and did a semi back flip down into the water. Trunks sighed and leaned his heads back thinking. 

            He was soon snapped from his thoughts as he was consumed in water. He looked across from him to see Serena wave at him from under the water. They both surfaced and Serena burst out laughing.

            "That was great!" Trunks smirked and swam over to her. She smiled and pushed his damp hair from his face. They heard the door open and Serena swam to the edge to see who it was. She hauled herself up onto the edge.

            "Hello Prince Mathew." She said. Mat smiled.

            "Miss. Renity. Please call me Mat." Serena nodded. Trunks pulled himself up and stood next to Serena. Mat bowed.

            "Good evening Prince." Trunks gave a slight nod of his head.

            "Prince Mathew." 

            "Please your highness. Call me Mat." Trunks nodded again.

            "Do you mid if I join you? I fell a good swim before a long night helps relax the soul.

            "No please." Trunks said, even though he would love to blast him to the high heavens for looking at Serena the way he was. Serena walked to the diving board and walked out on to it. She looked into the water before she dived gracefully into its depths.

            "Miss. Renity is quite beautiful, ne?" Mat asked as the two watched Serena swim.

            "Hai. Very. And graceful too. She is a great fighter also." Mat laughed.

            "A woman? Why I've never heard such a thing!" 

            "Trust me. I have sparred with her and lost many a time."

            "Ahh. Tell me highness; I have heard of a group that has caused much trouble for you. Have you caught their leader? I've heard quite a many story about him." trunks smirked.

            "Actually, we have caught Death. And, as we thought, it not a male but a female. And yes we have caught her." Mat looked taken aback.

            "Really now? Well where is he, er, I mean she? I would like to see this person."

            "You will find out soon enough Mat. The Princess, as they call her, of saiyajin's Death will be reviled to you in time." Mat nodded, and dived into the water. Trunks smirked and dived in also. This was going to be a fun night for him.

_________________

            Trunks had left the pool about 20 minutes ago to ready himself for the ball. He looked in the nearest mirror. He was dressed in a white tux with his hair in a ponytail and a whit mask covered his eyes. He smiled in approval and walked towards the throne room.

            He walked into the grand room and was greeted with the sound of music, chatter, and laughter. As he walked to his throne he watched as many couples in masks danced.

            "Good evening my son." Bulma greeted. Trunks smiled and hissed her hand.

            "Good evening mother, Father." Vegeta nodded.

            "Brat." Trunks watched as Kaley approached them. She curtsied, and batted her eyes at Trunks.

            "What is wrong with you? Have you got something in your eye?" Vegeta asked snickering receiving an elbow to the side from Bulma.

            "Could I possibly have this dance, Prince Trunks?"  Trunks was about to say, "No way in hell!" but a glare from his mother told him other wise.

            "Gladly." He said through clenched teeth, and walked down to the dance floor with her. As they danced Trunks watched as a girl dressed all in white walked up to is parents. He watched as she curtsied and kissed his mothers cheek. He took in what she was wearing. She had an all white gown on that hugged her chest and the sleeves started below the shoulder and the end came to a V and had feathers around it. She had clear wings that shimmered in the light coming from her back, and he guessed that the front was low cut and showed just the right amount of cleavage. When she turned her could tell that he was right. She had on a whit mask framed with pearls, her face had a light pink blush on her cheekbones. Silver hair was piled on her head in curls. _'Serena?!'_ He was determined to find out if it was.

            The song ended and he went to look for the Serena look a like. He was interrupted from his search as he felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned to face the amused eyes of Serena. _'It was her!' _

            "Are you an angle?" he asked smiling. She giggled.

            "No."

            "So then your real?" He said resting his hand on her cheek. She nodded.

            "Good. I'd hate to think that you were lying to me this whole time." She giggled again and held out her hand.

            "Care to dance?" Trunks smiled and took her hand,

            "I'd love to." As they danced a circle started to form around them.

            "So, how did you tell mother to introduce you?" Serena smiled.

            "You'll see." The song ended and the hall erupted in applause. Serena and Trunks both blushed and bowed. A gong was sounded and all attention turned to the Queen.

            "Welcome all! I'm sure you all know that this ball is in honor of my son choosing his wife to be.=, trunks where are you dear?" trunks walked up and stood next to his mother. 

"Ahh. There you are my son. Anyway. before we get on with our ball I'd like to introduce some guests that are here with us tonight. As I call you name please come stand in front of the crowed. Princess Jiallen of Earths England, Princess Margaret of Earths United States,  Princess Kaley and Prince Mathew of Venus, Princess Lindsay of  Neptune, We have one more Princess I would like to introduce, but before I do I say welcome to all 4 of these people to our home." The crowed erupted in applause and the group in the front bowed/ curtsied. 

"Now for our next guest, and a close friend of mine, Princess Serena of the group Saiyajin's Death." The crowd gasped as Serena walked forward. Murmurs of, "She's beautiful!' and, from the most men, "But it's a woman!" rang throughout the hall. Trunks was the first to start clapping and soon the whole room was filled with applause and whistles. Serena curtsied, and walked up to Bulma who smiled and hugged her.

"When the gong sounds later tonight it will be the time for my son to choose his wife to be. But until then, let the festivities begin!!" The crowd applauded again, the music started, and everyone began to dance again. Trunks danced with each of the princess, while Serena danced with whoever asked her and didn't feel her up while dancing. There were already three men knocked out in the back of the room. 

Trunks danced by her and her partner.

            "Can you please stop knocking out all of our guests?' Serena laughed and they switched partners to each other.

            "Only if they keep their hands off of me." Trunks smirked.

            "So that mean you'll knock me out too?" Serena looked at him.

            "For what?" 

            "This." Trunks nuzzled her neck and nipped at her skin. Serena gasped and clung to him. he lifted his head and put his for head to hers.

            "I take that as a no." 

            "If it was a yes you'd be laying on the ground right now." Trunks chuckled and kissed her nose. 

            After a while more of dancing Serena and Trunks walked outside on the balcony and talked. They talked until they heard the gong sound off.

            "Well, I guess that's my que." They walked back inside an trunks walked up and stood in between his parents.

            "As you have all noticed it is time for my son to chose his bride to be. I'm sure by now that he already knows who the lucky girl is?" Trunks nodded.

            "Good. Well my son tell us who it is." Trunks cleared his thought. He looked out over the crowed. All was silent. They were waiting for his decision. The women were hoping it was one of them, and  the men didn't care. They were just standing there…well waiting. Once again he cleared his thought.

            "I know who I choose and I've known who for quite sometime. Longer than today, or yesterday. I've known ever since I meat this person. She is very special in more ways than one. And when I ask this question I hope she answers yes. For if she doesn't, I know for sure that my heart will break and will never mend. So, Serena, when I ask you this question please say yes." Gasps were heard as Trunks walked to Serena.

            "Serena, please marry me and make me the hippest man in the whole universe." Serena had tears streaming down her cheeks. her mount opened and closed but no sound came out. He mind kept screaming at her. _'Yes! Yes! Say yes you idiot! It's not that hard! three little letters! Y-E-S! SAY IT!' _

            "Yes. I will." Her voice came out in a whisper but her voice rang loud a clear in Trunks' ears. he picked her up, sung her in a circle and laughed the whole time. Her kissed her with all of his love for her and she kissed back, both oblivious to the crowd cheering.

            "I love you Trunks-kun."

            "Ai shiteru Ser-chan." 

_____________________________

            Trunks looked down into the silver eyes of his newly made mate. He held himself up by putting his hands on either side of her. his eyes closed and his head went back and they both cried out each other's names. At that moment they both bit down onto each other's neck marking them as each other's.  Trunks collapsed besides her pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into his warm body and kissed his neck, while he rubbed her back.

            "Ai shiteru my love." Serena whispered. trunks chuckled.

            "As I you. But Ser, I thought you said love was a weakness?' Serena smiled and kissed his neck again.

            "I lied Trunks-kun. I lied." And they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**************************************************************

Clare: Phew!  That was the longest chapter we've written! Well anyway we hope you enjoyed this story!

Mat: I hope so. Because we already have the sequel started!

Clare: Yep! And here the summary and a preview!!

~They were attacked the day before their wedding. They were reborn in another time. Both in a time where androids ruled. he was a fighter, just like his father and friends. She to was a fighter. she was a rebel that fought for her life after escaping the androids. They meet and have a feeling of de ja vou. Will they remember or just fall in love all over again?~

["Who are you?" She asked. He stared at her. He felt he knew her. _'impossible. I'd remember such a beautiful angle such as she.' _"My name is trunks. I fight against the Androids also. What is your name?" She looked into his eyes, like she was reading his soul. "Serenity. Serena for short."]


End file.
